


Home Is Where Your Heart Is Around

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, i thought i was the only one that came out with this pairing but apparently i was wrong, just the two of them being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Miguel is just finishing packing the last clothes he wants to take with him in Portugal when he notices that his favourite t-shirt is missing. He frowns, checks the motorhome’s wardrobe once, then again, just in case he missed it, then the cupboard next to his bed, but it's not there either. "Pecco" he yells to the Italian, who is in the living room occupying the sofa. "Have you seen my blue Nike t-shirt at your place? I can't find it anywhere" he's slowly approaching the living room, his voice becoming clearer until he's standing in the door frame, leaning on it and looking at Pecco questioningly, arms crossed.
Relationships: Francesco Bagnaia/Miguel Oliveira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Home Is Where Your Heart Is Around

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this video of motogp's rookies of 2019 where everyone was so cute, and since i see Mir with Rins and y'all know that i can think of Fabio just with Maverick this is the result. Please forgive me for any mistake you might find, but i've written it after juve's match because i'm so pumped i can't sleep. Also if you feel like it leave kudos and comments to validate me lol.

Miguel is just finishing packing the last clothes he wants to take with him in Portugal when he notices that his favourite t-shirt is missing. He frowns, checks the motorhome’s wardrobe once, then again, just in case he missed it, then the cupboard next to his bed, but it's not there either. 

"Pecco" he yells to the Italian, who is in the living room occupying the sofa. "Have you seen my blue Nike t-shirt at your place? I can't find it anywhere" he's slowly approaching the living room, his voice becoming clearer until he's standing in the door frame, leaning on it and looking at Pecco questioningly, arms crossed. 

"Blue Nike t-shirt?" Pecco is playing on his phone, not really paying attention to Miguel, but he looks as if he’s deep in thought. "Hmm, no, I don't think it's at my place, haven't seen it" he said without looking up.

"But I'm sure I wore it last time I came over to yours" Miguel sits next to him and takes the phone from his hands, which earns him an annoyed _hey, I was playing_ from Pecco, but he doesn't try to take his phone back. Instead, he finally looks at Miguel.

"Ohh, _that_ T-Shirt. I remember it now" he grins mischievously, eyes crinkling in the corners, "yeah, last time I saw it, it was lying on the floor next to my bed".

"So it's at your place, then?" Miguel answers Pecco's grin with a sly one of his own.

"Nope, don't know anything about it," Pecco's slowly coming closer, leaning in until his nose is brushing Miguel's and then their lips are meeting in a sweet kiss. Miguel lets himself enjoy this little moment because he's leaving in a few days and God knows when they'll get to just be together and be able to touch and kiss like that, with him all the way in Portugal and Pecco in Italy. He sighs, breaking the kiss after a few moments. "It's okay, you can keep it" he pecks the younger's lips once more and opens his eyes. Pecco's smiling at him and playing with the hairs on the back of his neck, "I think I stole a lot of your shirts, too, so we're even".

He takes Pecco's hand in his own and stands up, pulling him up too, "come on, come help me finish up the packing and then we can do whatever you want."

"Can't we skip the packing and just make out on the couch?" Pecco's giving Miguel his best puppy dog eyes, but the older one's having none of it.

"No, first packing, then making out. The quicker we finish, the more time we'll get so move your ass, Bagnaia". As expected, that does get Pecco moving and before Miguel knows what's happening, the Italian's hurrying to the bedroom and pulling him by the hand. 

"Hurry up, then, Miguel, stop wasting time!" Miguel chuckles to himself, shaking his head at Pecco's sudden eagerness. At least all the damn packing would finally be over and dealt with.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
